<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Table of Contents by Springmagpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072863">Table of Contents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies'>Springmagpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Library AU Drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the ever so lovely @tomatobookworm! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this seat taken?” asked a voice just above her. </p><p>Looking up from her laptop, Daisy’s eyes went as round as dinner plates. There, right in front of her, was Lincoln Campbell. The boy from Mr. Gordon’s class that she had been subtly crushing on for the last three months. </p><p>“Uh, no, seat’s not taken. Go right ahead,” she said, scrambling to clear away her many books from his side of the table. Not like they were all her books. Some of them belonged to Jemma and Fitz, her two friends who had just gone to track down another piece of source material. And whose seats she had just accidentally given away. </p><p>Lincoln sat down with a hearty thanks and bent to get what looked like his homework from his backpack. Daisy recognized the study packet he started filling out. </p><p>“Is that for Gordon’s?” she asked, pointing to the paper with her pencil.</p><p>“Yep. All a hundred-and-fifty-million pages of it,” he joked, thumping the weighty packet with his hand. </p><p>Daisy mixed a laugh with a groan. “Right? It’s ridiculous. Haven’t even started on mine.”</p><p>“We could work together if you want,” he offered, “might make it go faster.”</p><p>“That sounds great! Let me just pull mine out.”</p><p>After rifling through her backpack for the packet, Daisy straightened back in her seat and placed the homework on the desk. As she went to flash Lincoln a smile, she caught sight of her friends returning. Fitz looked confused as to why there was someone else in his seat, but Jemma seemed to catch on quickly. </p><p>“Is that Lincoln Campbell?” she mouthed theatrically, over enunciating to make it clear what she was saying. </p><p>Daisy nodded, slyly pointing to her packet. Jemma’s brows rose in understanding. She shot her friend a thumbs up before tugging a still confused Fitz by the elbow to another library table. </p><p>“So, ready to start?” Lincoln asked, a happy grin on his face.</p><p>“Yep!” Daisy said. And she couldn’t help but smile back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>